


阴暗面

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 110





	阴暗面

Bucky咬住自己的嘴唇，羞耻的呻吟依旧时不时地溢出，这人是故意的，男人的巨物完全打开了他，Omega湿漉漉的穴口被撑得泛白，龟头也碾磨着子宫腔口，清甜的信息素瞬间散开，男人在他的后颈留下了临时标记。

“唔……”

“Bucky，Bucky哥哥……”Alpha倾身压下来，本就软弱脱力的腿被压到胸前，酥麻感让处于高潮的Omega又吐出一股蜜液，“喜不喜欢——喜欢这样吗？”

轻佻性感的嗓音带着浓浓地控制欲，Bucky伸手抚摸他的唇：“喜欢......嗯，好棒......”

“别把我当成替身，BuckyBarnes，美国队长永远不会知道你的骚洞多紧多会吸。”

Steve很快发现了好友的不对劲，Bucky经常脸色苍白地坐在远离他的位置，不会和其他队员开黄色玩笑也没有笑得东倒西歪，只是静静地看着啤酒杯，却一口没喝。他们什么时候变得这样疏离了，Steve有些难过，Bucky分化成Omega时都没有这样躲着他。

“Buck？你还好吗？”Steve不敢靠近他，眼睛里是化不开的担忧，“是……是发情期么？”

他在努力收敛自己的信息素，超级士兵极具攻击性的Alpha信息素此刻都变得柔和，偶尔释放一缕让好友舒服些，可Bucky像是没有听到他说话一样发愣，直到被握住手腕才回过神。

“没有，这几天……”他不动声色地后退，仰起脸微笑，“有些头疼，睡不好而已，别担心Stevie。”

酒馆总有些秘密区域供给士兵和他们的情人，今天很走运，并没有需要解决问题的情侣，Steve将Bucky困在墙角之间，Omega腰软得一塌糊涂，无力地靠在好友肩膀上嗅熟悉的信息素，这让他心安，昏昏沉沉地阖上眼睛。

Steve小心地拨开他的军装衣领，刺眼的红痕差点击碎他的理智，更不用说腺体上的临时标记。

“谁做的！”这并不像温柔的性爱，Bucky是被强迫的，这样的念头无疑是火上浇油，Steve却适时冷静下来，心疼地抱紧他，“告诉我Buck，是谁？”

“嗯......什么？”

“谁——”Steve斟酌用词，安抚着好友的后背，“谁欺负你的？”

Bucky闷闷地笑，他的Stevie有时候就是这么可爱，把他当成需要保护的小雏鸟，似乎准备把以前在布鲁克林享受的所有过度关心双倍还在他身上，Bucky压着Steve的肩膀蹭了一会儿，昨晚的放纵让他提不起精神，整个人看起来慵懒脆弱。

“谁能欺负我？不担心神枪手的子弹么？”Bucky俏皮地摇摇头，抢在Steve反驳之前补充道，“我是自愿的，Steve，这些是我的Alpha留下的。”

说到这里，Bucky一直漾着温柔的眼角纹路都带上了甜蜜，Steve觉得自己的心脏被狠狠掐住，连呼吸都失去了该有的频率，仿佛早已治愈的哮喘复发，救命的药却被别人塞进口袋。

“我都忘记你需要Alpha，不，我是说，我——”如果你需要Alpha……Steve终究是没说出口，他今晚失控太多了。

Bucky没有像往常一样说些俏皮话接茬，他无奈叹气，Steve自己不知道，此时的他多像雨天被关在门外的大狗狗，尽是被遗弃的委屈和迷茫，酒馆里已经有人在找他们俩了，士兵的大嗓门轰爆弹一样袭击他们的耳膜，不出去不行，Bucky戳了戳大狗狗的额头，挣开他的怀抱离开。

状态恢复些的中士再次投入酒局，反倒是Steve心不在焉地敲打桌面。

巡逻的士兵到了深夜都会有所懈怠，疲惫和生物钟的浪潮无法抵抗，即使这样Bucky也不敢在Alpha操进来时发出声音，没人会知道Barnes中士会被用什么样的姿势操干到潮吹。

Alpha的鸡巴粗得过分，Bucky嘴里咬紧自己的领带，脖子上却系着男人的皮带，轻松一拉就让他被迫后仰，像被锁住的发情母狗，毫无尊严地向雄性的鸡巴撅起屁股，Alpha抓着他的腰，一下一下毫不留情地往宫口上顶，被顶得又酸又麻慢慢地撞出了细缝，那坚硬火热的棒身也更深地往里面送，似乎非要Bucky尽根吃下去。 

“你不情愿么？Bucky？”男人在他的肩胛骨上轻咬，肿胀的乳尖被夹在两指之间来回扯动，“可是你吸得这么紧，我都出不来。”

“别、别说——”

事实上他没法让男人做出任何改变，Alpha堪称恐怖的信息素压制让Omega臣服的天性最大化，一周前Bucky还没法全部吃下的巨物此时完全操开了他，嫩肉拥挤的后穴被茎刃破开，只能讨好地吸附，吞吐，Omega的淫水被堵在甬道里，除非府在他身上的男人整根抽出，被带出的骚水会溅湿Bucky屁股下的整块床单。

“你可以叫出来，Bucky——别哭，宝贝，瞧瞧你淫荡的屁股流了多少......唔，不怕脱水么？”男人硬是将手指挤进已经撑得发白的穴口，疼痛再次占据上风，Bucky从爱欲的天堂跌落，领带早已不知去向，连吞咽的动作都带着撕心裂肺的疼，唾液沿着嘴角滑到了的胸口。

他有些不舍地从汁水丰沛的后穴抽出手指，黏糊得像刚刚捏碎一颗青葡萄，下一秒Bucky就尝到了自己的味道，这太过了，Alpha的指尖刮过上颚，酥痒让Omega呜呜地挣扎，肉穴也紧致地收缩起来。

Alpha终是操进了狭小入口后的那片禁区：“你的骚洞可是情愿得很。”

他的身体有些奇怪，Bucky想起自己被精力旺盛地Alpha操到大半夜，第二天除了消不去的欢爱痕迹，走路和射击竟然不成问题。

Steve就靠在门口，目光灼灼地盯着他的后背，他在生气，至于原因就够复杂了，Bucky低着头悄悄勾起嘴角，给他抽血的小姑娘耳根泛红，连按棉球的力气都控制不住，疼得他一阵吐舌头。

BuckyBarnes是在Zola试验下的幸运儿，军方已经安排好几次检测确定他身体里没有什么定时炸弹，抽血更是频繁。

“你怎么了？Stevie？”Bucky用屁股撞他，美国队长立刻冷下脸，“别闹，按歪了流血。”

小可爱。Bucky心里的小人儿笑得东倒西歪，酒精棉球被扔进草地，他有些吃力地勾上Steve的肩膀，顺便戳戳他难得气鼓鼓的脸。

“别担心我，小混蛋，我又不是雪球做的。”

“那我还能担心谁？”Steve反击。

“太多啦——我们可都指望着美国队长下命令呢，盼着你减少沙盘上的小旗……”

“对，对，我该操心那些。”

Bucky顿了一下，立刻抬起膝盖往美国队长的翘臀上痛击：“少跟我玩文字游戏！”

男人的金发贴着Bucky的脖子，吻落在左肩，有些痒，他赶紧抱住撒娇的小狗的脑袋，情绪会感染吗？白天的小情绪还留到了晚上。

Bucky最疼他的Steve，不管是哪个人格下的。

他获救后就被关进了隔离室进行一系列的检查，俘虏都有这个环节，只不过他更繁琐些，Steve也是在这一切结束后操进他的身体，起初Bucky也吓坏了，那不像Steve，凶狠又残忍，饿极了的头狼一样的爆发力。

血清放大了Steve所有的优良品质，他更强装，更善良，那点见不得人的欲望则分化成另一个人格，Bucky企图称呼他为Rogers来区分，那人像是受了天大的委屈，瘪着嘴，用鸡巴把他钉在行军床上，一直操到改口叫Steve为止。

“我不会去做其他事，他对那些可没有执念。”夜晚的Steve磨蹭着他红肿的穴口，“你可以叫他美国队长，队长，最好是美国队长，反正没必要那么亲密。”

Bucky拒绝不了他，什么时候都一样。

“我想让你自己来动，Bucky，好不好？Bucky哥哥，自己坐上来。”

今天今日进入得很顺利，Steve拉着他的一只手亲吻，另一只扶着他粗壮的鸡巴捅进后穴，骚水的润滑让Bucky感觉不到疼痛，他享受性爱，舒服地蜷起脚趾，俯身亲吻Alpha的胸肌，甚至艰难地掌控抽插的频率，完美的性玩具，Steve一边抓住他的臀瓣揉捏一边感叹。

“操我，Steve……啊啊！想要，动、动不了了……好难受……”

即将高潮的Bucky根本感觉不到Alpha突然的僵硬，这样的姿势太消耗体力，浪叫的求欢甜腻得要命，信息素简直是最快速的催情剂，穴里的壁肉诱惑地紧缩，抱着他的男人被绞得闷哼一声。

“Bucky——”Steve甚至没来得及说话就被堵住了嘴，Omega的唇很软，他经常舔来舔去的，像是沾了蜜，Steve吮住他的舌头，这是他们第一次接吻——不，可能不是。

美国队长有些恼怒，Bucky更为熟练地吞吐着柱身，爱意从眼泪里化开，被他的小狼崽反按在床上时还搂上他的索吻，模糊不清地叫他甜心。

而Steve直接撞碎了他的温柔乡，敏感点被狠狠地戳刺逼出了中士的呻吟，Omega本就柔软的身体差点化成一滩水，他小声乞求Alpha放慢速度，却被一个深顶打断，Bucky听到了后穴里咕叽咕叽的水声，那儿被操得发烫，连搂着他的力气都在高潮中抽走，手无力地落在胸前。

“天哪——Stevie，啊啊啊——”Bucky挺起腰身，高潮的快感直袭他的脑神经，爽得翻起白眼，Steve趁机按住他被鸡巴微微顶起的小腹，让Omega的骚水均数淋在了龟头上，也不理会不应期时身体的敏感，破开子宫口时甚至抽插了几下，Bucky哭着推搡身上的人，不停歇的快感浪潮要将他溺亡了。

“我要标记你了，Bucky。”这是他被精液浇灌后听到的最后一句话。

他从来不觉得被Steve标记是坏事，与之相比，早上醒来发现他们依旧抱在一起，Steve的唇贴着他的额头，这样亲昵的睡姿从来没有过。操！这才是恐怖的事！

悄悄地溜走可以吗？Steve环着他的腰，睡颜精致，手臂无意识绷紧的肌肉让他咽了咽口水，色令智昏啊BuckyBarnes！他狼狈地用脚够自己的军服，脚趾的酸麻注定这不会太灵活。

“Buck，你要去哪儿？”Steve睁开眼睛就凑过来亲他，脸上却带着隐约的委屈，“身上疼不疼？”

Bucky摸了摸自己的后颈，他被彻底标记了，光明面的人格咬破了他的腺体，是夜晚的Steve送他的“惊喜”，中士气得咬牙。

“你太冲动了！Steve，明明可以临时……”

“不，我期待很久了。”他的鹿崽瞪大眼睛，Steve只觉得可爱，“不想等，不是临时，我想永远拥有你，在布鲁克林就想了，Bucky，如果你需要Alpha，可不可以是我呢？”

“我爱你Bucky，从嫉妒你的第一个交往对象就开始了。”

必须承认的是，美国队长一本正经地告白非常有魅力，中士晕头转向地直点头，如果不是那根尺寸可怖的鸡巴正抵着他的臀缝，他现在就想给他的狼崽子一个法式湿吻。


End file.
